The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 13 - Milo Meets Kairel ("If I Only Had the Nerve")
(Later on, Milo, Gidget, Sally and Jenny are seen walking through a dark and spooky forest. The sound of strange birds and animals fills the air as Milo and the girls huddle together.) Milo: I don't like this forest. It's... it's dark and creepy. Sally: Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter. Milo: Do--do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals? Jenny: Hmm. We might. Sally: (nervously) Animals that eat... leaves?! Jenny: Uh, some. But mostly Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears. Milo: Lionesses?! Sally: And Tigresses?! Jenny: And She-Bears. Milo: (gasps) Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears, oh my! All: Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears, oh my! Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears, oh my! Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears, oh my! Lionesses, Tigresses and She-Bears, oh my! (Just then, there is a loud roar and the group is startled by a huge lioness who jumps out of nowhere. Sally and Jenny collapse to the ground while the Lioness, Kairel stands on two legs in a fighting pose.) Kairel: Put em Up! Put em Up! Which one of ya first? I'll fight ya both together if you want! I'll fight ya with one paw tied behind my back! I'll fight ya standing on one foot! I'll fight ya with my eyes closed! (She then walks up to Jenny, who is holding her axe in the air.) Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh? (Then she walks over to Sally.) Sneaking up on me, eh? Why..(goes back to Jenny and growls at her.) Jenny: Here, here. Go away and let us alone! Kairel: Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? Hey, how long can you stay fresh in that can? (chuckles) Come on, get up and fight, ya shivering toy ballerina! (Goes back to Sally.) Put your hands up, you lopsided bag of leaves! Sally: (nervously) Now, that's getting personal, Kairel. Jenny: Yes, get up and teach her a lesson! Sally: W-What's wrong with you teaching her? Jenny: W-Well, I hardly know her! (Just then, Gidget steps up and starts barking at Kairel.) Kairel: I'll get you anyway, Pee-Wee! (Kairel starts chasing Gidget around a tree until she leaps into Milo's arms. Just as Kairel comes up to him, Mowgli slaps her on the nose. Oddly enough, instead of being angry, Kairel starts to cry.) Milo: Shame on you! Kairel: (crying) What did you do that for? I didn't bite her! Milo: No, but you tried to. It’s bad enough picking on a rag doll but when you go around picking on poor little dogs! Kairel: Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you?! Is my nose bleeding? Milo: No, of course not. (Kairel is still crying) My goodness, what a fuss you're making. Naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker then you are... (realizing something) why, you're nothing but a great big coward! Kairel: You're right, I AM A COWARD! I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself! Look at the circles under my eyes, I haven't slept in weeks! Jenny: Why don't you try counting sheep? Kairel: That doesn't do any good. I'm afraid of them! (continues crying) Sally: That's too bad. (to Milo) Don't you think the Witch could help her too? (Milo thinks for a minute, then replies) Milo: I don't see why not. (to Kairel) Why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to see the Witch now, (points to Jenny) to get her a heart Jenny: (points to Sally) And her a brain. Milo: I'm sure she can give you some courage. Kairel: Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a Cowardly Lioness? I would. Milo: No, of course not. Kairel: (wipes away a tear) Gee, that's awfully nice of you. My life has been simply unbearable. I just gotta tell you how I feel. Milo: Well, come on. Kairel: (singing) Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Mister, when you're born to be a sissy, without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess, be a lion not a mou-ess, if I only had the nerve. I'm afraid there's no denyin', I'm just a dande-lion -- a fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard -- Jenny: (singing) I'd be gentle as a lizard -- Sally: (singing) I'd be clever as a gizzard -- Milo: (singing) If the Witch is a Witch who will serve. Sally: Then I'm sure to get a brain, Jenny: A heart, Milo: A home, Kairel: The nerve! (Milo, along with Sally, Jenny and now Kairel, join arm and arm and start to skip off singing.) All: (singing) Oh, we're off to see the Witch, The Wonderful Witch of Oz. We hear she is a whit of a Wit, if ever a Wit there was! If ever, oh ever, a Wit there was, The Witch of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things she does! We're off to see the Witch The Wonderful Witch of Oz! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes